Shrek
Summary of Movie Shrek is a 2001 American computer-animated fantasy-comedy film directed by Andrew Adamson and Vicky Jenson in their directorial debut. It features the voices of Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, and John Lithgow. It is loosely based on William Steig's 1990 fairy tale picture book Shrek!, and somewhat serves as a parody film, targeting other films adapted from numerous children's fantasies (mainly animated Disney films). The film's soundtrack includes music by Smash Mouth, Eels, Joan Jett, The Proclaimers, Jason Wade, Baha Men, and John Cale (covering Leonard Cohen). The film focues on an ogre named Shrek (voiced by Myers) who finds his swamp overrun by fairy tale creatures who have been banished there by order of the evil Lord Farquaad (voiced by Lithgow). In order to get his swamp back, Shrek makes a deal with Farquaad to bring him a queen in exchange for the deed for his swamp. Shrek sets out with a talking Donkey (voiced by Murphy) and they find Princess Fiona (voiced by Diaz). While they take Fiona to Farquaad so she can marry him, Shrek starts to fall in love with the princess and soon discovers a shocking secret about her. The rights to Steig's book were originally bought by Steven Spielberg in 1991, before the founding of DreamWorks, when he thought about making a traditionally animated film based on the book. However, John H. Williams convinced him to bring the film to DreamWorks in 1994, the time the studio was founded, and the film was put quickly into active development by Jeffrey Katzenberg after the rights were bought by the studio in 1995. Shrek originally cast Chris Farley to do the voice for the title character, recording about 80%–90% of his dialogue. After Farley died in 1997 before he could finish, Mike Myers was brought in to work for the character, who after his first recording decided to record his voice in a Scottish accent. The film was also originally planned to be motion-captured, but after poor results, the studio decided to get Pacific Data Images to help Shrek get its final computer-animated look. The film grossed $484.4 million at the worldwide box office, and an estimated 47 million tickets were sold in the US. Shrek also received promotion from food chains such as Baskin-Robbins (promoting the film's DVD release) and Burger King. It was acclaimed as an animated film worthy of adult interest, with many adult-oriented jokes and themes but a simple enough plot and humour to appeal to children. Shrek won the first ever Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. The film was also nominated for six British Academy of Film and Television Arts awards, including the BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role for Eddie Murphy for his voice-over performance as Donkey, and won the BAFTA Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. The film's main (and title) character was awarded his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in May 2010.4 Shrek established DreamWorks Animation as a prime competitor to Pixar in feature film animation, particularly in computer animation. The film's success prompted DreamWorks to create three sequels—''Shrek 2'' (2004), Shrek the Third (2007), and Shrek Forever After (2010), two holiday specials—''Shrek the Halls'' (2007) and Scared Shrekless (2010), and a spin-off film—''Puss in Boots'' (2011). A fifth film, planned as the last of the series, was cancelled in 2009 with the announcement that the fourth film would conclude the series. However, the fifth film was revived in 2016, with a planned release for 2019/2020.5 The film's success also inspired other merchandise, such as video games, a stage musical, and a comic book adaptation by Dark Horse Comics. For more information about Shrek, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_(series) here (Click on a link)], or here. Movies Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']] Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor: Right at the end there was a cereal box named "Rice Shreks". *[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']] So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance: Donkey and Dragon were contestants in the competition. *[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']] Law & Ogre: Shrek and his friends get spoofed alongside with Law & Order. 'Season 2' *[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 5 (31)']] Fast Hive: Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) was sad that he didn't get the donkey role in Shrek. *[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 21 (47)']] Celebrity Wife Swamp: Shrek gets spoofed along with ''Celebrity Wife Swap''. 'Season 3' *[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 11 (63)']] Adjustment Burro: Donkey appears as part of the Adjustment Burro. *[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 13 (65)']] Outtagascar: Shrek & Donkey are part of the sequel circus. Shrek is mistaken for the Hulk. Category:Movie Category:Characters Category:Theater Category:Book Parodies Category:Book Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Monsters